1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a sealing tool which has a socket at one end of its linear element and a head at its other end, and also which is provided with a protrusion for engaging the head into a head-insertion hole of the socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when manufacturing a sealing tool which has respectively a socket at one end of its thread strip and a head at the other end and also which is provided with a protrusion for engaging the head in a head-insertion hole of the socket, a part of the thread strip traversing in a socket-molding cavity, i.e. the thread strip positioned in the socket hole has been cut off though a cut-off portion of a piston-type movable mold (see Japanese patent application Kokai publication No. 60-2458).
However, if the thread strip traversing in the socket hole remains therein without cutting off, the remaining part of the thread strip acts as an obstacle, making it impossible to insert the head into the socket hole.
Moreover, according to this prior art, after the thread strip to which the socket and the head are fixed is once wound around a bobbin, while rewinding the thread strip from the bobbin the thread strip is cut off between the socket and the head in order to manufacture the seating tool, thus taking much time to resultantly make it impossible to manufacture the sealing tool efficiently.